Almost Like the First Time
by april upside down
Summary: Okay, this is my first fan fic ever! In this story Kuki, Wally, Abby, Hoagie and Rachel are all reunited for the first time since their days in the KND. They, of course, don't remember those days but find each other familiar. It's all drabbles, babes!
1. The Head Cheerleader

**Hey Peoples! I honor you for checking out my first ever story! I'm dedicating this chapter to**** Lillylicious, ****a fellow author. Check out some of her stories, will you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door, but if Mr. Warburton comes to my door with a contract, I'm not gonna refuse…**

**Luv,**

**April**

Chapter 1

The Head Cheerleader

"And a five, six, seven, eight!" 17 year old Kuki Sanban yelled out and the cheerleader broke into cheer. Kuki surveyed them closely. When the girls struck their final poses, she grinned. "That was fantastic! And as the head cheerleader, I can asses you like that." The girls looked at each other proudly. In the years since she turned 13, Kuki became the most popular girl at Northway High, and yes, the head cheerleader. She had to put her agility to use somehow! She usually wore her long black hair in a ponytail, tank tops (they weren't against the school dress code at Northway High) and miniskirts (they weren't against the dress code either) Most of the guys at school had a major crush on her, and she tried dating them, but Kuki always thought about a blonde aussie for some reason.

"Okay girls, time to go!" Kuki yelled out. Her fellow cheerleaders rushed into the locker rooms, talking animatedly, about their plans for the next two days before school started again. (Kuki and a small group of cheerleaders had summer practice before tryouts on the first day of school.) After putting her regular clothes back on, Kuki put her blue and white cheer uniform into her bag, and left the gym. She had to hurry, because she didn't want to leave her little sister Mushi alone for too long.

Mushi had changed as much as Kuki had in the last 7 years. She had cut her black hair to a chin length bob and wore vintage shirts with pictures of old bands and skinny jeans almost every day.

The Sanban's lived in a neighborhood down the street from Northway High, along with the former Sector V operatives lived there, or would soon, all except 1.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanban were the hardest workers on the planet, and almost never came home, so Kuki and Mushi tried to avoid being at their house alone with each other too.

Kuki threw her cheer bag on the floor of the hallway and heard her sister's voice calling from the living room. "Mom and Dad are coming home late again!" The news didn't surprise Kuki at all. She ruffled her little sister's hair. Mushi bent her head away.

"I'm going over to Abby's house, okay?" She told her sister, and left down the street to her best friend's house.

**Sorry, this chapter was really short... Maybe I'll try combining the next two chapters... Each chapter's in a different person's perspective though, so you may have to bear through my teeny chapters with me. Haha, =)**

**Luv,  
April**


	2. Some Things Will Never Change

**Hey people people! ****So I got some reviews on the last chappie, and I finally decided I'll work on the story cuz ya wan't me to finish. Okay, now that's done... I LUV reviews! Just sayin. This is dedicated to ILoveAussies4 and Sweetness Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters, except for Principal Grant and Sheldon. Mr. Warburton owns everyone else. Hmmm... I wonder if Mr. Warburton would give the deed to me if I held him hostage.. Haha, just kidding. ;) Oh, and I don't own Snapple either.**

**Luv,  
April**

**Chapter 2**

**Some Things Will Never Change**

Abby Lincoln was a work hard, play hard kind of girl. That's why she loved gymnastics so much. After rehearsing her routine for months and months, she could perform it flawlessly. Abby had taken a love in gymnastics the year that her older sister, Cree, went away to college and she had nothing to do. Soon after, her parents, a doctor and and author, had invested in an addition to their house, adding in a home gym for Abby. Abby got up from a backflip, checking her reflection in the mirror.

Abby was a dark skinned girl with long dark hair and warm brown eyes. She usually wore dark blue shirts, jeans, and her favorite pair of red converse sneakers, and when she could, her signature red hat. She turned her head to side, checking her lond braid that went down the middle of her back. She had a few flyaway hairs sticking out, as usual. Kuki always teased her about her incapability of keeping her hair in place, and she always ended that conversation something like this: "You have flyways, why not be a flyer!"

Kuki was head cheerleader and tried to persuade Abby to be the team flyer year after year, but she hadn't given in yet.

_Ding-dong _the doorbell rang out. Abby raced down a few hallways and threw open the door in time to see who, but her best friend emerge from the doorway.

Abby sighed, "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh no! Not another admirer!" Kuki winked and hip bumped her best friend.

Abby rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

"Please! How bout a Snapple?"

"Can do." Abby looked over at her best friend who was twirling a strand of her raven black hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

Abby and Kuki had met when Kuki first became a cheerleader and was training in the same gym as Abby. Soon after they becmae best friends and blah blah blah...

"What were you thinking about me?" Kuki asked happily as always.

Abby grinned, "How you want me to be your flier."

Kuki's eyes widened, "Oh will you? PLEASE?"

"I'll think about it," Abby sighed. The same answer that she always gave.

Kuki pouted and stuck out her tongue, and Abby couldn't help but giggle. Some things would never change with her.

* * *

**Okay, so it's short. I'm sorry, but all the chappies will be pretty short. Deal with it! ;D**

**Luv,  
April**


End file.
